


"I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Fluff, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Sebastian stops by your house after a situation happens.





	"I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

**Author's Note:**

> If i get enough requests, I might do a second part to this. Please let me know if you’d like a second part - it would definitely involve smut and maybe some more fluff. Please leave kudos and/or a comment.

With endless interviews, photoshoots and film promotions whisking you all over the globe, it was nice to get a weekend to yourself in your own apartment condo. Accompanied by your black Maine Coon cat and a glass of wine, you sat peacefully on your oversized couch with a fuzzy blanket over your legs and a pillow cuddled up next to you. Playing on the television was a show you had watched for the millionth time on Netflix. This show was one you would never get tired of and seemed funnier with every repeat. It was something about the characters and how they interacted with each other you love the most; the simplicity and tranquil nature the show brings to your mental state was something you needed after having such a hectic schedule.

But that wasn’t the only reason.

Something needed to be done about the poking in the back of your mind about a certain co-star. When you had originally signed up to be in the Marvel movies, you never anticipated to get as close to your co-stars like you did; it was like having a second family. Whenever the lot of you were together, even if the camera was rolling, it was all fun and games and all about having a good time. Anthony Mackie was among one of the few you had actually spent time with outside of the studio; the two of you clicking like brother and sister. He was funny and always knew how to pick you up when there was an issues, as well as provided some sort of solution to the problem. Along with Mackie, Elizabeth Olsen was the best friend you had always wanted where either one of you could call at three in the morning (though it only happened once during a little drunken stupor) and the call would be answered regardless if it was call or FaceTime. Evans was like the big brother you always wanted who would scold you for inhaling the toxic, nicotine you were unfortunately addicted to – although he had shared a few smoking sessions with you.

Lastly, in the beginning, Sebastian was like the quiet uncle who sat in the corner and made the hilarious, under the breath comments whenever someone would do or say something stupid. Again, that was in the beginning.

As production continued and more time was spent with Sebastian – as the characters the two of you played continued to get close – you began to view him in a different light; one you promised yourself you wouldn’t allow with that cast. Mentally kicking yourself for that, you began to distance yourself from Sebastian which led to some awkward situations and an even more awkward and intense confrontation from the man.

_ “Why the hell are you avoiding me?” he asked after cornering you at a bar the cast decided to arrive at after a screening. “I mean, what did I do? Did I offend you with something I said or piss you off?” _

 

_ “No, nothing,” you answered as you could feel your throat to close up with anxiety. You hated confrontation and your anxiety didn’t help the matter. _

 

_ “Then why are you avoiding me? I thought we were having a good time and joking around?” _

 

_ “We were,” you confirmed; your heart rate rising and your blood pressure shooting from the roof. “I just…” You stopped yourself before you revealed the truth about your feelings, afraid he didn’t feel the same way and couldn’t bare the thought of rejection. _

 

_ “You just what? Tell me (Y/N). It’s driving me crazy.” _

 

_ “I just.” You let out a harsh breath, your gaze finding your bright red heels instead of staring into those beautiful blue hues which seemed to see right into you. Sebastian continued pestering, taking a step closer. When you noticed this you reached out a hand and placed it on his chest, ensuring he wouldn’t get too close. “Sebastian, please stop.” _

 

_ “No, I wanna know. What did I do?” _

 

_ “You didn’t do anything Sebastian,” you finally spoke, your voice authoritative. “It’s me, okay? I don’t want to be around you ‘cause I don’t wanna fall in love with you.” The words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them; Sebastian took a step back as his brows tugged together. A hand covered  your mouth when you realized your confession knowing there was no way to take it back. _

 

_ Without another word you dodged the man and sprinted out of the building, hailing a taxi to take you to your hotel room. _

 

Memories of that event continued to replay in your mind throughout your journey back home. You were thankful to have some time away from the cast and take some time for yourself to get over  the little infatuation you had for your co-star. If there was one thing you promised yourself upon getting your first acting gig was to never date one of your co-stars in fear of a devastating break-up for the whole world to see; you’d rather stay alone than have the world watch you break down.

Taking in a deep breath, a small smile tugged at the corner of your lips as your cat rubbed his face against yours, planting himself on top of you. “Hey baby,” you whispered happily, running your hand down his spine. “You’re the only man I need in my life, right?” Of course the question was rhetorical as you knew he couldn’t answer, but the way he looked up at you made your mind wonder if he – in a sense – could understand you. Shaking that thought off, your attention moved back to the television until you heard a knock on your door. Raising a brow from this you lightly move your cat onto the couch and peeled the blanket off of you before making your way toward the door.

No one really knew where you lived besides a small, handful of people – and there were no text messages to inform you to expect anyone. Looking through the peephole you saw a face you had hoped would stay away.

Opening the door you meekly looked up to Sebastian through your lashes, her hand staying on the door knob.

“I was in the area and I thought I would drop by and say hello,” he mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other buried deep into his jean pocket.

“You were in the area?” you questioned, not believing him. “You live in New York …” He nodded. “We’re in Texas.”

“I have an interview tomorrow so I’m in the area,” he explained with a shrug. “Can I come in? Can we talk?” You let out a sigh but moved with just enough space for him to sneak passed you.

Walking over to your kitchen island, you opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water, offering him one. Happily he took it and stopped by the island where his gaze rested on you. Under his watchful eye you felt vulnerable – naked even, as if he could see everything going on inside your head. Almost too intense for you to handle, you looked away and took in a breath. “Well? What did you want to talk about?” you ask finally.

“You know what I want to talk about,” he spoke, his voice low and husky. This caught your attention and forced your eyes to briefly widen. “What you had said at the bar.” He paused. “Did you mean it?” Choosing not to answer, you looked away from him as your legs began to move you from the kitchen to the living room where your cat still laid on the couch, his big yellow eyes staring at you. Before you could reach the couch, a hand gripped onto your wrist, whipping you around. “Please don’t ignore me,” he begged, his blue eyes pleading.

“Of course I meant it, Sebastian,” you admitted, your tone defeated. “It’s bad enough I can’t stop thinking about you every minute of the day, but I made a promise to myself to never get romantic with my co-stars. It’s just something I wanted for myself to protect myself.”

“Protect yourself from what?”

“From getting hurt and having the whole world watch.” There wasn’t much he could say as he understood; it was why, whenever he would be involved romantically with someone, he never allowed it to reach the limelight. However these circumstances were different; he knew you liked him and he shared your feelings. “I’m still hurting from my last relationship; I can’t have anything else tear me down.”

“I’m not them though, (Y/N). I wouldn’t dare treat you any less than what you deserve.” Sebastian took a step closer, almost closing the gap between the two of you. “You’re a queen and you should be treated as such not taken for granted like they did.” He placed a hand on your cheek, his thumb lightly rubbing your skin.

His words were soothing and almost bring you to the point of agreeing, but there was something latching onto the back of your mind – a voice emulating fear echoing with the ‘buts’ and ‘His words were soothing and almost bring you to the point of agreeing, but there was something latching onto the back of your mind – a voice emulating fear echoing with the ‘buts’ and ‘what if’s’. Like every other decision in your life, it was your mind and the fearing living within it holding you back from what you always wanted. The mental battled happening within was evident to Sebastian and he let out a soft sigh, taking a step back. His movements caused you to whimper, wanting him close again – his hand on your body, his hot breath sliding across your skin.

“Just promise me one thing,” you say, your hands finding their way to his shoulders.

“Anything.”

“Next time come up with something better than ‘I was in the area and wanted to say hi’.”

Sebastian flashed his charming smirk, his gaze falling to the ground before connecting with yours once more. “In my defense, I-“

“Shut up and kiss me.” Pulling him down toward you, his lips crashed against yours causing a small moan to resonate from your throat.


End file.
